hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Una
Una is one of three Great Fairies that was banished into the Mirror of Twilight after their failed assault of Lake Hylia along with the Gerudo and Dark Interlopers. She commands an army of Twili Sorceresses and a large nest of Twili spiders. History Rise of Ganon When word that the Kingdom of Hyrule fell and the Triforce is up for grabs, Una follows Veran with an army against the will of Tarm in an attempt to secure the Triforce. The army marches to Hylia Marine, where it engages in a battle with the Dark Interlopers, Twinrova's Gerudo army and a small force of Zora, lead by General Rutela and Princess Nylin Zelda I. Although Veran nearly succeeds in obtaining the Triforce, she is distracted by Demise, who buys enough time for Impa to secure the divine artefact. The Dark Interlopers, Gerudo and Fairies, having failed in their quest, all surrender to the Zora. Following the battle Princess Zelda, unable to deal with the captured prisoners, hand them to the Gerudo Circle of Warlords, who then banish them through Bellum's Mirror of Twilight in the Arbiter's Grounds. In the harsh landscape of the Realm of Twilight, most prisoners cannot survive and die soon after their arrival. Una is one of the three Great Fairy survivors, the others being Veran and Morsheen. Shortly after, the three Great Fairies form the Twili Empire. For centuries the Fairies remain in control of the Twili, pulling the strings of each King that they placed on the throne. The Realm of Twilight Eventually the Fairies' power becomes threatened when King Mizorant, having made allies with a group of Parella stranded on Hyrule, rejects their lordship and banishes them from the Palace of Twilight. In response to this, they disband Mizorant's armies against his will, effectively stripping him of his power, then storm into the palace and assassinate him. With Mizorant dead, the Fairies cast his son Zant from power and places Zant's fiancée Midna on the throne, leading to a civil war in which Zant seeks to reclaim his birthright. After Zant secures the allegiance of Lady Middee and her Bonemold Monks, she advises him to march upon Una's fortress Elmenzhia and add her army of Sorceresses to theirs. Though Una's army is defeated by Zant's, they are unable to overcome Una's sorcery and subjugate her until a mysterious force injures her, and prevents her using her magic. Zant then approaches her and gives her a final warning, Una is hesitant as she does not want to become an enemy of Veran and Morsheen. At this point Veran teleports into the tower and demands an explanation. Una tries to explain things to Veran, but she silences her and instead invites Zant's army to Uzu before leaving, abandoning Una to Zant. Zant and Middee then chain Una up and drag her along to Uzu, where she warns Zant that his is wandering into a trap. Zant says he already knows this and bgins to question Una on how she feels about being betrayed by Veran. Although Una argues that Veran must have a reason, Zant points out that she is just a pawn to Veran. After Zant unites the Realm of Twilight, Una is imprisoned by Veran in the prison of Valran. Appearances Hyrule: Total War Una is as a Hero unit for the Forces of Twilight and appears as a starting general for Midna's army. Shadows of Hyrule: Total War Una will be the leader of the Great Fairies of Twilight. Category:Forces of Twilight Category:Fairies of Tarm Category:Villains Category:Hero Characters